


Personal Disaster

by Tiny Communist (TheOneAndOnlyMeme)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Klance Fluff Week 2017, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Romance, Sexuality Crisis, klance, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnlyMeme/pseuds/Tiny%20Communist
Summary: Keith and Lance are dorm-mates, sadly, and are stuck in the continuous question of whether they like each other or kind of hate each other. Keith likes Lance but hates his personality and Lance swears he's into girls. Eventually they'll figure it out how to balance the stress of trying to be in a relationship and college.





	1. The Start

The room was nearly quiet, you could hear a ladybug take a breath of air on the window sill. It was moments like this that Keith lived for.  
Taking a long sip of his tea he turned back to his laptop a half-written essay staring back at him. Placing his cup down he cracked his knuckles lowering his hands to his keyboard.  
This was the moment, this was the second Lance fucked it all up…  
The sound was echoed throughout the room, buttons slamming, loud grunts of frustration, and video game characters dying. Keith was both angry at himself for not predicting this and angry at Lance for not seeing him work on his laptop.  
"You have two seconds to turn that off before I break your controller… Again." Keith hummed casually, an undertone of anger lurking itself into the sentence .  
The brunette let out a scoff, turning his head at lightning speed a cocky smirk playing on his lips.  
"I mean if you want to buy a new controller for me again I'm down babe."  
Absolutely infuriating, idiotic even. That's what Lance was ever since middle school. The two had been at odds with each other and yet somehow after taking the dorm-mate quiz the two had been paired together.  
Keith grabbed his ponytail holder, hoping to seem intimidating in the moment as he lifted his hair in a ponytail.  
"That's an investment I'd be happy to make," He huffed, watching as a piece of his hair fall in front of his face.  
"Then come and get it, Mullet." Lance taunted, rising from their sofa a boiled anger overtaking his facial features.  
Keith shot up slowly walking towards Lance, determination written in his stance. He wasn't one to shy away from a fight. If only the couch wasn't in the way.  
Lance gave a smirk, dangling the controller as if for once he'd win this sort of fight.  
"Come on pretty boy! Come get it." Lance teased, sticking his tongue out as he backed away from the approaching Keith. Watching as he slowly made his way around the sofa, a look of astonishment as he saw Keith reaching for the power button on the Xbox.  
"No!" He shouted, when was the last time the brunette had saved?! It had been hours! He'd been up for hours! His work, gone before his eyes.  
"You bastard!" Lance shrieked, throwing himself on top of Keith leading to the two wrestling on the floor.  
Keith let out a snort, flipping Lance over one final time, letting out a breath of air as he had the brunette pinned.  
The two sat that way for a while, a new tension filling the room as they tried to catch their breaths.  
A feeling of frustration took over Keith as he glared at Lance, why did he have to be attractive? It was always the annoying boys that had been blessed with dorky-attractiveness.  
Lance dipped his eyebrows, overwhelmed with everything that had just happened. For starters he just lost to Keith again… and then his heart was thudding a million seconds a minute. He wasn't out of shape, why was he so flustered? Why wasn't he moving?  
The door slammed open, the Resident Advisor glared at the two boys.  
Keith was the first to slam out of the moment, letting go of Lance as he stood up and dusted himself off.  
"Shiro." Keith hummed, greeting his long-time friend with a small nod. "What brings you here?"  
"Keith… are you seriously asking that?" Lance spat, finally broken from the trance sitting on the floor. "You fucking turned off my Xbox! You basically killed a long-time girlfriend I was about to goddamn propose to." He hissed, turning to Shiro. "Thank god you came in time, I was this close to killing him!"  
Shiro let out a sigh, leaning against the door frame. A Pidge standing behind him with a small smirk.  
"Didn’t look like that Lance." She snorted, waggling her eyebrows.  
"I will kick your ass." The brunette retorted.  
Shiro walked in, ignoring the bickering idiots as he approached Keith. "You guys really got to stop the fighting.  
Eventually one of the other guys will hear and you'll get kicked out of the school."  
Keith twirled the loose hair with a sigh, "It's not like we didn’t try asking for new dorm-mates."  
Shiro rolled his eyes, "Yeah but admit it you guys don't really want to stop being roommates. And as much as I want you two to figure out this 'relationship' I can't always cover for you guys. So try to be friends… Or else." He threatened.  
Keith cringed, to be fair he did kind of have a moment with Lance literally moments ago, but as he glanced over Shiro's shoulder to see the boy give Pidge a nuggy he let out a sigh. They had been living together for months now and how much did he really know about the boy? Sure there's the basic ticks like how Lance can't stand to sleep without his music plugged in and how he can't stand black coffee… but other than that he was basically a stranger.  
"I'll take the kid out for ice cream. Will that make you feel better?" Keith offered, watching as Lance perked up  
and approached the two.  
"Did I hear food that I don't have to pay for?"  
Keith gave a look to Shiro grasping his wallet before grabbing Lance's arm and leading him out of the room.  
~~~~~  
"We didn't even get ice cream!" Lance complained as they took their seats at the McDonalds.  
"Dude, literally they sell ice cream. I told you to get some do not complain." Keith hissed, tossing a fry into his mouth. Ah yes, his guilty pleasure, salty fries.  
"Yeah but you already got me a Big Mac… I'd feel bad." Lance huffed, opening his burger to dispose of the  
pickles that would ruin his taste buds.  
"Dude… You don't like pickles?" Keith asked, astonished as he grabbed one of the pickle slices and bit it. He smirked as he saw Lance's face of disgust.  
"That shit's nasty babe."  
The two continued to eat in this weird silence. Both wanting to say something but felt too awkward to.  
"So did Shiro put you up to this?" Lance asked, he already knew the answer but it still kind of stung. Sure he disliked Keith but a part of him really respected him.  
"I mean… yeah we fight too often man. We got to at least learn to deal with each other."  
Ouch, talk about being genuine. Lance glared, "Off to a great start there bud."  
Keith let out a sigh, "Do we need like couple's therapy or something? Jesus… You asked!"  
The brunette stuck his tongue out, suddenly wishing he had gotten that ice-cream cone.  
"How about we just don't talk to each other?" Lance offered his mouth full as he glanced around the McDonalds giving a girl about their age a charming smile.  
Keith let out a groan, kicking Lance under the table. "Keep your hormones in check there."  
Lance let out a gasp, a beam  
overtaking his features. "Did I just hear jealousy? Keith I didn't know you felt that way!"  
"Shut up idiot, sorry I feel weird around your flirty vibe."  
"Oh no no no, nay my sir. This changes everything!" Lance laughed, a smile overtaking his features as he stood up and tugged Keith out of his seat. "This is now a date! My treat!" The brunette teased, although honestly this was the only way he knew how to get close with Keith. He knew how much it meant to him that Shiro was happy with him and Lance wouldn't get in the way of that.  
"Uh? You left your wallet at home dumbass."  
"Oh! Well I guess this is your treat babe!" Lance winked, pulling the two men out of the McDonalds.  
Keith sighed, tugging the sleeves around his waist as he watched his lanky friend trudge onward.  
"Where are we even going you dork?"  
Lance raised an eyebrow, realizing that Keith wasn't next to him. Slowing down Lance beamed responding with, "You'll see! Don't worry… You're not going to meet my parents yet!"  
"Lance… I already met your parents. Literally on the first day you moved in."  
"Yes and they loved you babe."  
The brunette turned the corner, quickly checking his phone to see it was nearly midnight.  
"Quick question… Do you have any classes in the morning tomorrow?"  
"No? Do you want me to set and alarm or?"  
The brunette rolled his eyes, stopping in front of the gate that had separated the boys from their adventure.  
"Here we are!"Keith couldn't believe his eyes, a gasp escaping his lips as he realized what Lance wanted to do.  
"Dude… we'd get in so much trouble."  
Lance looked away from the pool to find Keith glaring at him.  
"Come on, I won't tell Shiro if you don't." He winked, stepping a bit too close to Keith than comfortable.  
"Who said I'd tell Shiro." The latter hissed, suddenly feeling a challenge rising from the two's heated moment.  
"Well then… Get climbing pretty boy."  
It was on! The two threw themselves onto the gate, racing each other to the other side. Upon hitting the ground in sync the boys began undressing until only their boxers were left quickly jumping into the pool.  
"I win!" Lance exclaimed way too loudly upon resurfacing from under the water.  
Keith quickly covered the latter's mouth, a sense of dread filling his stomach at the thought of being caught.  
The brunette let out a muffled sigh before licking Keith's hand.  
"Ew!" He groaned, dunking Lance's head underwater.  
Lance went under and swam around Keith's thighs before circling behind him. Throwing himself onto his back the brunette smiled, "Admit I won!"  
"Fucking in your dreams." Keith scoffed, letting out a yelp as Lance pulled his hair out of it's pony tail.  
"Why don't you ever cut your hair? It makes you look like a chick." Lance hummed, flicking the ponytail holder over the gate with his thumb and forefinger.  
"Dude no! That was my last one!" Keith exclaimed, watching his friend disappear into the bushes. Now he'd have to go to RiteAid or something to get a new packet.  
"Maybe I am a chick Lance." Keith said, shoving that latter off his back.  
"Dude, you would be one pretty chick if that's the case."  
Fuck, Keith was getting tired of Lance's flirting. Keith was bisexual, and getting mixed signals from Lance didn't feel good knowing that the brunette was the most heterosexual dude he knew. But instead of shutting down the whole thing Keith decided to take the toxic route and indulged in the flirting.  
"Aw, Lance… Is that why you took me out on this little date? Do I remind you of one of your exes?" Keith asked, flipping his hair over his shoulder.  
"Nah, I don't think they're as attractive as you babe."  
Fuck he's smooth.  
Suddenly the two fell into a silence, but this time it was comfortable. The two men leaned against the pool's edge silently looking at the stars above them.  
"I think if I had a chance to go up there I would. It's just so vast and unknown, the stars and all." Lance said, turning to Keith with a boyish smile.  
"Sometimes I imagine what would have been if I had taken the leap and gone into astronomy like you did. I guess that's why I'm frustrated with you. You're the me I want to be you know?"  
Keith looked at Lance, suddenly feeling bad about all the times he had insulted him.  
"It's not too late to switch."  
Lance shrugged before looking back at the stars.  
"Yeah but I've already said my goodbye to that dream."  
Keith rolled his eyes, putting his hand on Lance's shoulder.  
"That's dumb. Listen I could talk to Shiro and he could help you switch courses. You'd be behind but I don't mind tutoring. Then maybe we won't fight so much." Keith teased, beaming for the first time.  
The brunette could only stare, shocked at the compassion coming from his new friend. Suddenly his emotions over took him, he was pressing Keith against the pool's edge in an aggressive kiss.  
He didn't know what to do, they were kissing! It was wrong, they shouldn't be because after it's over Lance will say sorry. And they'll never be the same. But in the moment all Keith could do was pine over the taste of his lips, and quickly his was kissing back the two lost in their own euphoria.  
"Don't hurt me." Keith whispered against Lance's lips before Lance began to trail kisses down his neck, stopping to suck on his skin.  
Keith trailed his finger down the  
latter's spine goosebumps covering his skin from the intense feeling.  
Suddenly Lance pulled away, seeming to have lost all the color from his skin.  
The latter should have known. No, the latter did know! But he wanted to enjoy the moment.  
"Keith, I uh, I don't know what came over me… I just…"  
But Keith was already pulling himself out the pool fighting back a tear as he collected his clothes and threw himself over the gate.  
"No it's fine Lance. I get it, you wanted to know if you were gay so you tested it out on me. Whatever."  
The brunette was scrambling to his feet trying to reach the latter. But he was fumbling with his clothes and Keith was already out of sight.  
"Damn it!" Lance exclaimed, kicking the poolside seat. "That's not what was happening you emo over dramatic dick!"  
~  
Keith was halfway home before a tear slid down the side of his face. Dumb crush! Dumb emotions! Usually he could keep this side of him in check but no, Lance had to mess it all up.  
"Why couldn't I just be straight." He gasped, kicking a pebble. "It'd be so much easier! I could get a girlfriend and ignore Lance and his dumb smile and the weird thing his does with his tongue when he's focused and just. I could just not think about him." Keith wiped away a tear before more over came him. He wasn't a loud cryer, in fact he hadn't really cried in a while. He just wanted to make Shiro's job a little easier and look where that's gotten him.  
But Lance's kiss, it felt so right… his hands warm and soft. But that didn't matter, at least not to the brunette.  
It was then and there when Keith decided he'd drop the crush, he'd ignore Lance like they originally planned and for once in his life he wouldn't be the cause of his own toxicity.


	2. Inner Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies and secrets.

Something had changed, the room’s silence was no longer because they had been focusing upon their own daily occupations instead Lance had been fumbling with his thumbs and Keith had been staring out the window.   
Pidge had visited once, before deciding the tension was way too sexual for her interest.  
“Keith- I,” Lance began, untangling his hands, “We can’t just ignore it happened.”  
“You did for the first week.”   
Ouch, Lance thought with a small cringe. I didn’t mean for it to happen like this. Or to happen at all.   
Can’t a guy just be confused?   
Keith stood from the couch, as though needing more room from him. Ouch, again.  
Without another word he grabbed his phone and left their dorm, Lance left more agitated than he had been before.   
Immediately he began pacing around the dorm. Sure he liked Keith, but that was all teasing. At least… that's what he thinks? In all honesty he hasn’t known for sure since his kiss with Nino from the first grade. What an awkward game of truth or dare.   
“Children are just as horny as the rest of us.” He sighed, his trail of thought having gone nowhere. He needed assistance at this point, and he knew who to call. Whipping his phone out of his back pocket he went to speed dial and called the first number there.   
“Scuttlebutt 431. In my dorm.”  
Fifteen minutes later Hunk arrived holding two bags of hot cheetos and his famous ‘rejection’ macaroons.   
“So you kiss this chick, and she gets angry out of the blue?” He tosses a cheeto into his mouth, attempting to piece together Lance’s love life.   
“Well, uh, I guess.” He blushed, scratching his chin as though he was deep in thought. “But I don’t really care about that part… I can figure that out later.” As though he didn’t already know.   
“Well why’d you call code Scuttlebutt then?”  
“How do I get her to forgive me!? Everytime she and I are in the same room she runs the opposite direction or just up and leaves.”  
Hunk nodded, Lance had often gotten himself into these types of situations but hadn’t seemed to be this hung up about it since his last serious relationship in like middle school.  
“Have you tried apologizing.”   
“Fuck off, this is serious.”   
“Okay well, try surprising her. See if you can invite her over and make dinner for her.”   
Lance’s eyes twinkled, almost on command as he was preparing to ask the big question.  
“No I will not help you cook any of it dumbass. It loses its meaning when someone else does it.”  
Damn it.   
“I’ll help keep Keith out the dorm though, he promised to hang with-”  
“Nope! All good, I’ll handle that too!” Lance beamed, hurriedly grabbing a macaroon and stuffing it in his mouth.   
“Uh okay... “   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The brunette spent the next day cooking, cleaning, and then cooking some more. He skipped his afternoon classes, knowing Keith was way too diligent to do that much.   
At this point he kind of hated thinking about Keith. Everytime he did a churn in his stomach sent him in a wild frenzy of uncertainties and self-consciousness. He hated feeling like this, but he couldn’t help but feed the fire. At least to just be a little closer with Keith would be nice.   
After about three hours Lance prepared for Keith to walk through the door, cracking his knuckles he prepared to burst into cliche monologue.   
But as Keith walked in, his frizzy ponytail hanging a little lower than it had earlier and earbuds hanging around his sweaty neck. Lance was in awe. Damn it he was cute.   
“Hey! I made us dinner!”   
Keith kept moving towards the couch, scrolling through his phone.   
“Please.” The brunette nudged, attempting once more to gain Keith’s good grace.   
“You’re lucky I’m hungry.” He looked up from his phone, attempting to keep himself from looking Lance in the eyes.   
Bingo, phase one complete.   
He poured the two bowls of his classic stir-fry, and moved to the counter.   
This was the part he was supposed to dig in and enjoy his hard work, but instead he focused upon Keith’s expression.  
Lack of expression as fucking always.  
“Okay go ahead.” He spoke after a fork full of food. “I know you’re dying to say something just do it.”  
“Dude, I’m sorry okay? I wasn’t trying to test anything out on you I swear… I just got lost in the moment and- and- I don’t know.”   
“It sucked. It’s fun to tease someone when they’ve got a crush but-”  
Lance blushed, Keith just admitted he had a crush on him. What the fuck, what did he do? Did he admit his feelings- does he have feelings? Maybe?   
“-Can we just try to be friends?”   
Lance missed most of what Keith had said, but tuned in at the right moment.   
“Yes! Yes, that’s all I wanted!”   
He thinks...at least there won’t be anymore tension. At least the negative kind.   
“Okay…” Keith said, weary of the conversation they were having. “I never knew you could cook.”   
“Oh, yeah! My parents taught me when I was younger! I used to babysit my siblings a lot and I couldn’t fed them with just Mac and Cheese.”  
“You probably could have just won me over with that. I’m not hard to please.”   
Survey says otherwise Keith.  
Lance let out a laugh, deciding that it would be best to keep that to himself.    
The rest of the night thrived as the two finally getting along, friends laughing together in the darkness. 

Although they both knew this wouldn't last long. But they couldn't tell whether that was good or not.


End file.
